if my heart was a house (you'd be home)
by Nicole Edelwood
Summary: Es una especie de hábito, de ritual; ella y él y él. [H & BL]


**Disclaimer: **The Promised Neverland le pertenece a Kaiu Shirai y Posuka Demizu.

**Summary: **Es una especie de hábito, de ritual; ella y él y él.

**Pareja: **Ray/Emma/Norman.

**Advertencia: **¿Spoilers del manga? Post-canon y probablemente divergencia del canon. Fluff without plot(?) Posibles dedazos. OoC gratuito uwu

* * *

**If my heart was a house (you'd be home)**

* * *

i.

Entonces:

(Es la respiración de Ray contra su cuello y el cabello de Emma causándole cosquillas en la piel. Los tres juntos, recostados lado a lado sobre el colchón de Norman, tan tan tan cerca que sus corazones bien podrían ya estar latiendo en sincronía. El calor de sus cuerpos fundiéndose en uno solo, mientras sus dedos recorren la piel expuesta con delicadeza y sin segundas intenciones; es un toque inocente, empapado de un amor que sobrevivió los años y las distancias hasta mutar en una forma de cariño más allá de las convencionales. Más allá de la vida misma.)

* * *

ii.

Entonces—

Norman se encuentra en el medio, acostado de espaldas con Emma y Ray rodeándolo por ambos lados, algo así como un desastre maravilloso— Por alguna razón desconocida siempre terminan en posiciones similares en momentos así (momentos íntimos, una especie de hábito, de ritual; ella y él y él—). Es algo simplemente natural, así como el mero hecho de quererse los unos a los otros, de tomarse de las manos y sentirse flotar ante la fuerza de los latidos desbocados de sus corazones jóvenes; una balada de amor ya no tan difícil de pronunciar, incluso en medio de su inexperiencia.

Probablemente sea debido a una vieja costumbre, medita Norman. Le recuerda vagamente a aquellas veces en las que él enfermaba cuando niño y Emma, ignorando las órdenes de Mamá, entraba al cuarto de enfermería donde él debía dormir para no contagiar al resto, arrastrando a Ray con ella. Y entonces ambos se acurrucarían uno a cada lado de él para así asegurarse que no tuviera que pasar la noche completamente solo— Incluso si al día siguiente Mamá terminaría sacándolos de la habitación entre regaños.

Siente un arrebato de nostalgia alegre al recordar aquello y esboza una sonrisa.

* * *

iii.

(Entonces.)

Emma extiende una mano y le delinea las facciones con la punta de los dedos, él se siente temblar un poco e involuntariamente bajo su toque, arrancándole una carcajada amable. Ray se queja y musita algo acerca de que no fueran tan ruidosos o se iría a dormir a su cuarto. Emma le resta importancia y vuelve a reír —con aquella risa de verano que solamente ella posee— inclinándose para depositar un beso entre los cabellos de Ray, cada día más largos; éste chasquea la lengua y se remueve para apartarla pero los tres saben que sólo lo hace para ocultar lo rojas que se han puesto sus mejillas.

Norman ve aquel intercambio con una sonrisa y una punzada de cariño embargándolo, los observa como si intentara grabar aquel recuerdo en el fondo de su mente y así atesorarlo por el resto de su vida— y probablemente su expresión ha de estar delatándolo; pues a continuación Emma besa su frente con suavidad, sobresaltándolo y haciendo su rostro arder intensamente. En el rostro de Emma se dibuja una sonrisa triunfante e incluso Ray sonríe ligeramente, siendo él quien se le acerca ahora y lo besa rápidamente sobre una de sus mejillas ruborizadas, avergonzándolos a ambos. Emma ríe con fuerza al ver sus expresiones y esconde el rostro contra el cuello de Norman, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Ray lanza un suspiro y se estira de una manera que a Norman le recuerda ligeramente a un gato. Termina recargando una mejilla sobre su hombro y sus ojos se encuentran con los azules de él.

—Hey —murmura Norman llevando una mano hacia los cabellos de Ray y jugueteando con estos un poco.

—Hey —responde Ray entrecerrando los ojos ante su accionar.

Emma se calma finalmente y vuelve a recostarse, tarareando una canción infantil de sus tiempos en el orfanato mientras enreda uno de sus dedos en el flequillo de Ray.

—A veces eres tan infantil —comenta éste, pero le sonríe cálidamente.

—Yo también te quiero —es lo que Emma contesta, correspondiendo su sonrisa.

Ray carraspea, como si se hubiera atragantado, y ahora es el turno de Norman para empezar a reír.

* * *

iv.

—Norman tu piel siempre está tan fría —dice Emma de súbito, con un gesto adormilado en su semblante.

Norman le recorre los cabellos tibios y no hace ademán de contestar. Siente el peso de Ray recargado a su lado y por su respiración acompasada imagina que se ha quedado dormido.

—Recuerdo que también era así cuando niños —prosigue, distraída—. Solía pensar que acabarías congelándote y convirtiéndote en un hombre de nieve, aún más cuando te resfriabas y tenías que estar solo.

«_Pero nunca estuve solo_» quiere decirle; «_No entonces, y tampoco ahora_». La expresión de sorpresa con la que Emma lo mira le hace darse cuenta de que ha dicho aquello en voz alta. Entonces ella le sonríe y su sonrisa es como un sol compacto que le derrite las entrañas y le da fiebre, siente una calidez reconfortante allí entremedio de su caja torácica y no logra alcanzar a comprender cómo pudo sobrevivir tanto tiempo sin ellos después de haber pasado una vida entera a su lado— decide apartar aquel pensamiento de sí mismo, sabiendo que no lo llevaría a nada bueno; _algunas heridas siguen siendo muy recientes_.

Emma lo saca de sus pensamientos, acerca su rostro al de él y junta sus labios lentamente. El beso dura uno, dos, tres segundos eternos antes de que ella se aparte, sus ojos brillando como un par de estrellas iluminando el cielo nocturno.

—Norman eres nieve derretida, te siento hasta en mis huesos —recita, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

Norman se ruboriza por la que podría ser ya la centésima vez en el rato que llevan. Busca las palabras para responderle (pues siempre ha creído que es Emma la que merece tener poesía escrita en su nombre), pero por la que podría bien ser una de las pocas veces en su vida siente que se ha quedado sin ideas o, más bien, que se ha paralizado. Ambos escuchan a Ray reír súbitamente y voltean a verlo, sorprendidos de encontrarlo despierto.

—Vas a terminar haciendo que Norman se desmaye si dices cosas así tan a la ligera, Emma —comenta burlesco.

Emma frunce el entrecejo ligeramente, pero termina relajando su expresión mientras posa una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Ray, tomándolo por sorpresa. Ella sonríe, centra su mirada en ambos alternativamente y.

* * *

v.

Entonces:

—Yo los quiero mucho, ¿lo saben verdad?

Y probablemente fuera el ambiente que los rodea, aquella tranquilidad a la que aún están terminando de ajustarse, lo que la empuja a hablar con tal repentina sinceridad— aunque, por supuesto, Emma nunca ha sido de dar grandes rodeos al hablar, ni siquiera acerca de sus propios sentimientos. Y (esa es una de las razones por las que la ama) es debido a eso precisamente que son capaces de estar juntos ahora, observarse sin tener que ocultar el amor reflejado en sus pupilas o los deseos de acariciarse las penas y alegrías mutuas con afecto, de rememorar juntos los buenos tiempos y consolarse mutuamente por los malos.

(Es que resulta que los tres simplemente estaban destinados a ser, al final.)

—Por supuesto —es lo que Norman le responde, prácticamente tartamudeando, siente la mano de Emma posarse suavemente sobre su pecho, encima de su corazón.

— ¿Cómo podríamos no saberlo si nos lo dices todo el tiempo? —Ray añade, esbozando una sonrisa que pretendiera ser casi sarcástica, pero que no logra ni intenta siquiera camuflar que él también corresponde aquel sentir (y es esa uno de los motivos por los que lo ama también). Y, luego de vacilar por menos de un segundo, coloca su mano encima de la de Emma que ríe y se ruboriza ligeramente, para sorpresa de ambos, antes de recostar la cabeza sobre el hombro de Norman con los ojos cerrados y suspirar contenta.

Y Norman los rodea con sus brazos, sintiendo deseos de besarlos en ese mismo instante y decirles cuánto los quiere en todos los idiomas que sea capaz de pronunciar. Empero, no lo hace— no hace falta en realidad. Se contenta con sostenerlos otro poco, pudiendo advertir el cansancio comenzar a nublar sus sentidos, junto con la calidez que sus cuerpos tan conocidos emanan junto al suyo, contrarrestando su propia piel tan fría, arrullándolo en un sueño sin pesadillas ni fantasmas del pasado acosándolo— a ninguno de los tres.

* * *

vi.

Entonces—

Norman se siente flotar a la deriva;

y Emma y Ray se convierten en su ancla a tierra firme.


End file.
